1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing communications.
2. Background of the Invention
Many telephone customers do not wish to be disturbed by unwanted telephone calls. In an effort to prevent disruptive telephone calls, many customers subscribe to services provided by service providers that restrict calls from being connected to the subscriber. Some of these services prevent all calls from being connected to the subscriber, such as call-forwarding. One of the problems with these services is that they prevent calls from being connected that the subscriber may want to take.
Other services prevent all calls from being connected unless the subscriber takes the effort, after the call has been made, to agree accept the call. In order to receive calls, the subscriber may be required to answer a call from the service provider, listen to a message from the calling party to determine who is calling, and tell the service provider that the call can be connected. Not only can this be irritating, it may also inform the calling party that the subscriber is home and does not wish to speak to the calling party. It can also be embarrassing when the called party knows the calling party but refuses to take to call. Generally, this arrangement wastes time because it requires excessive participation of the subscriber.
Further, even without subscribing to such a service, many telephone customers miss important calls and are not connected to calling parties that they wish to be connected for various reasons. One such example is when the customer is already on the line. Typically in such a case, the feature the service provider provides is to play a busy signal to the calling party and to not connect the calling party. Another typical feature, sometimes called “call waiting,” informs the customer that he or she has received another call. One problem with this feature, however, is that the customer first has to talk with the calling party without knowing whether or not the customer wishes to take the call.